narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruinous Ones
Time and again throughout history, the minds of man have proven fertile soil for the seeds of corruption by Chaos. There are certain dark powers abroad in the shinobi world that seduce the weak and foolish into their damnable service. These ageless beings, their names unspeakable, prey upon mankind’s needs and desires. With honeyed words, forbidden knowledge, bloody rites and festering secrets they lure humanity to become their slaves. Some within the empire choose to worship these Dark Gods. The ways of these Chaos Cults are many. Some meet in clandestine rituals of sacrifice and incantation. Others are foolish scholars, meddling with powers beyond their ken. Others still are organizations, companies or political groups drunk with power gained through pacts with unspeakable creatures of the other world. Perhaps worst of all are the instances of entire villages that worship the Chaos Gods through ignorance or choice. The Sargon organization known for its might, mass of members and its financial undertaking also have a deadly secret weapon; the Ruinous Powers. The Ruinous Powers have existed purportedly since the dawn of time and are powerful entities that inhabit and control the other dimension that underlies all physical reality that is created and sustained by the emotions and collective desires of every sentient being in the shinobi world. Although they are considered “'god-like'” beings similar to the tailed beasts, the Ruinous Ones are by their nature monomaniacal and completely single-minded since they are formed entirely of a single emotion or concept. The Ruinous Ones are dependent upon the emotions of mortal creatures, especially the masses of humanity, for their power and continued existence. Asu Rashoujin, Ukyo Hara, and Namino Majikina was told about the Ruinous Powers from Gaoh Minazuki along with their history, abilities, and their impact on the shinobi world. However, over time, Asu used his abilities of corruption to seal each Ruinous Power under his command. Unlike tailed beasts, the Ruinous Ones are able to donate their chakra to the shinobi who knows of them and worships them which are the different Priory's of Sargon. The Ruinous only grow in power through the actions and thoughts of mortals. Those who worship the Ruinous Ones, and behave in a way that feeds it, are rewarded with strange "gifts," extraordinary powers or rather given a huge boost in chakra and are granted abilities akin to the "god" they worship. History Nearly a over a millennia ago in the early history of the shinobi world, life was at peace, simple, full of compromise and collaboration. Small skirmishes did persist, but major wars did not exist. A village, located in the present Land of the Heavens Blossom at this time, was the primary religious and spiritual location at the time. The emotions of these people flowed and ebbed as water does in a stream. As the intelligent human race grew and prospered, so did the strength of their emotions. It was said that the people of this village, called [[Chengdu Clan|"The Old Ones"]] by Gaoh Minazuki and Asu Rashoujin, were supposedly benevolent and gentle people. The Old Ones appeared to have wished to nurture the human race at the time and protect them from the depredations strife and depression. The Old Ones were highly professed in manipulating metaphysical and psychic energy however, a lust for power spurred in their leading member. As a result, their high council had to purge the members of the clan's metaphysical, psychic and emotional energy because of fear. Their emotions were collected into the Jade Amphora of Emotions located at village center. Over the course of a few centuries, the Old Ones eventually separated into multiple clans across the shinobi world and would eventually fade out of existence. Unknown to them at the time, the amount of energy put into the amphora began to grow sentience. The "gods" grew to such a point where they could act independently of the general flow of emotions and thus became the Ruinous Ones. They reached into the dreams of humans and demanded praise and servitude in order to increase their own power, as the more one emotion is exhibited (in both thought and action) by a large village or clan the stronger they would become. Eventually, these instinctual, formless entities gained a rudimentary consciousness of their own. The Ruinous Ones were born -- vast psychic presences composed of the fantasies and horrors of mortals. These are the Ruinous Powers, and each one is a reflection of the mortal passions that formed them. First amongst them is Geryon, the Lord of Battle, possessed of towering and immortal fury. Eligos, the bizarre and ever-changing Architect of Fate, weaves powerful sorceries to bind the future to his will, whilst great Orias, the Lord of Decay, labors endlessly to spread infection and pestilence. The last of their number is Tanin'iver, the Dark Prince of Chaos, indulgent of every pleasure and excess, no matter how immoral or perverse. Awakening A century later after the Ruinous Ones gained sentience, Asu Rashoujin was told the stories of these powerful entities by his teacher and through his inferiority complex, he sought out the creatures for himself to fight against his sensei and take over the world for himself. Then came a series of unexpected events as Asu stumbled upon the Jade Amphora of Emotions during his travels. Single-handedly, Asu defeated each of the beast by using his command over the Astral Realm and corrupted the once ambiguous creatures into the heralds of destruction. The Ruinous Ones They were once considered the zenith of an abstract concept gaining sentience. These creatures do not possess the typical chakra nature however, they a metaphysical constructions of overwhelming negative emotions from ages long forgotten. They gain their power from people submitting to their will. Each Ruinous One contains the power to defeat a Tailed Beast (Geryon and Eligos) while others simply match their power i.e. Orias and . The Ruinous Ones are able to devote a fraction of their enigmatic power in their own dimension to create demons, whose appearance and character reflect their patron God's own nature. These demons may be reabsorbed into the God at their whim. The least of the minor Gods may be so limited in their power that expending that power to create a daemon means their entire power is expended; in effect, the God becomes a demon. In the other dimension, the psychic reflection of similar thoughts and emotions gather together like rivulets of water running down a cliff face. They form streams and eddies of anguish and desire, pools of hatred and torrents of pride. Since the dawn of time, these tides and waves of energy have flowed unceasingly through the mirror realm of the shinobi world, and such is their power that they forced creatures made of the very stuff of dreams and nightmares. The Ruinous Ones can only grow in power through the actions and thoughts of mortals. Those who worship a Ruinous One, and behave in a way that feeds it, are rewarded with strange "gifts," extraordinary powers and potentially, immortality as a Prince. As the Ruinous Ones battle in the other dimension, so their mortal followers wage war in the material universe. The victors of the battles earn more power for their unworldly master, though the twisted plans of the Ruinous Ones are such that often victory is not necessary; merely the acts of sacrifice and battle themselves. When devotees of them die, their souls do not fade in the after life and disappear like the spirits of others to some unknown and unknowable fate. Instead, their immortal energy is swallowed into the greatness of their gods, their souls sustained forever, bound to the eternal power of Chaos. Geryon Holds the title as the most powerful ruinous one and by far the most destructive one seen to date. Geryon abilities stem around the concept of pure "destruction" chakra which is capable of absorbing all matter and energy in which his attacks come into contact with. The creature is currently in the possession of Sargon and is capable of being summoned by Asu Rashoujin and Garyo Kanakura respectively. Geryon is the Blood God, an angry and murderous God of Chaos whose bellows of limitless rage echo throughout the corridors of time and space. His great brass throne sits upon a mountain of skulls in the midst of a plain of splintered bone and lakes of mortal blood formed from the remains of his followers slain in battle and those who his minions have killed in his name. Geryon embodies mindless and absolute violence, destroying everyone and everything within reach, shedding the blood of friend and foe alike. The followers of Geryon are always ferocious warriors and never make use of ninjutsu or genjutsu, for the Blood God abhors the trickery of these techniques, particularly the servants of Eligos. Men turn to Geryon for the power to conquer, to defeat their enemies in battle, to wreak bloody vengeance and to attain unmatched martial prowess against all comers. The most fanatical and dedicated of his followers, those whose souls are trapped fully within his bloody embrace, know that he truly desires only constant and wild slaughter for its own sake. Geryon cares not from where the blood flows, only that it flows without cease for all eternity. Eligos Eligos is just as destructive as Geryon. Not the largest of the Ruinous Ones but still a deadly threat in the face of opposition. Eligos's ability is the power to merge with its summoner and increase the power of their respective techniques by ten fold which makes them capable to take out entire armies. The downside is that user loses apart of their soul with each use Eligos and once the soul is gone the user will cease to exist on any plane of existence. This creature is currently in the possession of Empress Namino Majikina. Eligos is known by a hundred titles across the shinobi world, amongst them the Weaver of Destinies, the Great Conspirator, and the Architect of Fate. In his mind, he listens to the hopes of every worshipper from every clan, from every village in the shinobi world. He watches over the plans of his actions as they unfold into history, toying with fate and fortune; both for his own entertainment and to further his unfathomable schemes. Eligos feeds upon the need and desire for change that is an essential part of all life in the universe. Thus his creation, was formed from the need of constant change by the old ones. Orias Orias or sometimes called the Master of Pestilence is a complete abomination unlike any living creature seen in the physical realm. Orias is grotesque but his skills make up for it. Orias has gained the most intelligence of the Ruinous Ones but his powers still fall short of his brethren Geryon and Eligos. Orias has the ability to manipulate pestilence, plague, diseases and decay. Orias is currently in the possession of Sargon. Orias is the mighty Lord of Decay who presides over all physical corruption and morbidity. Disease and putrefaction, the inevitable entropic decline of all things, are the favors he bestows upon the universe. The God's immense body is bloated with corruption and exudes a sickly, diseased stench. His skin is greenish, leathery and necrotic, its surface pock-marked with all of his various boils, running sores and favorite infestations. It is to free themselves from despair -- the eternal mortal dread of disease, starvation and death -- that men turn to the Plague Lord. Despite his appearance, he is a warm, welcoming God who prides himself on the achievements of his followers, gifting them with his most hideous diseases even as he protects them from all pain and the cold sleep of death. The fear of death can be found in the hearts of all the sentient beings of the universe, and so there is no shortage of mortals willing to sacrifice their immortal souls in return for the corrupted preservation of their physical bodies for all time. Tanin'iver Tanin'iver or called the Prince of Pleasure, is the metaphysical embodiment of pleasure, passion, and decadence. He is the youngest of the Ruinous Ones having come to full sentience within the last several centuries. As the weakest of the Ruinous Ones, his power is comparable to that of . Tanin'iver is dedicated to the pursuit of earthly gratification and the overthrow of all decent behavior, as well as hedonism and pleasure for its own sake. The embodiment of obsession, the master of excess in all things, from gluttony to lust to megalomania. Tanin'iver is the youngest of the Ruinous Ones and alone of all the Ruinous Powers, the Prince of Chaos is divinely beautiful. He is as seductive as only an immortal can be, disarming in his innocence, utterly beguiling in his manner and irresistibly tempting with his words. Tanin'iver can assume male, female or hermaphroditic form at will and it is impossible for a mortal to look upon him without losing his soul and becoming a slave to the Prince of Pleasure's slightest whim. Mortals that seek charisma and fellowship turn to Tanin'iver, for his gifts can make one popular and inspiring. Poets and artists are drawn into his gaze by the promise of inspiration and fame, while even the hardiest warriors might seek the adulation of the masses and the ironclad loyalty of their followers. Yet as one continues in the service of Tanin'iver, such pleasures soon grow stale and his servants are driven on to search for ever greater sensations and ever more self-fulfillment until only the most decadent and debased of acts can stir their emotions or provide the pleasure they have come to crave. Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Fallen One